


Exploration

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should bite me,” says Gabriel, absently, one day when they’re both sprawled out in bed and enjoying the merits of lazy, late-afternoon, mutual body exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: SPN, Sabriel, what started them towards the established D/s relationship seen in several of your fics?

“You should bite me,” says Gabriel, absently, one day when they’re both sprawled out in bed and enjoying the merits of lazy, late-afternoon, mutual body exploration.  
Sam freezes a little at that, because his mouth is on its way to covering Gabriel’s cock – and Gabriel’s intimated that he’s not exactly the most vanilla of beings, but Sam’s not entirely sure he can bring himself to bite another guy’s cock. Just thinking about it has his erection flagging a little in sympathy.

“Not now!” squawks Gabriel in alarm, at the hesitant drag of teeth against the shaft of his dick as Sam tests out the idea of it, hesitant and unconvinced. “Jesus, kid, I do  _not_  want you eating my cock. Not like that, anyway.” He shudders a little at the reprimand of Sam’s mouth sliding off until it’s only just covering the head. “No, just like… I’ve seen you looking at this-” He points to the reddish mark on his neck, the one Sam put there by accident yesterday and has been eyeing for the whole of today, trying not to think about the weird backflips it makes his stomach do. “-and hey, if you’re into the whole ‘claiming my property, ugh ugh’ caveman thing, then I’m cool with that.”

For a long moment, Sam pauses, thoughtful. Gabriel eyes him warily, still a little concerned for the safety of his dick, before whining when Sam slides off it entirely. “You’re serious?” asks Sam, not uncertain but concerned, and Gabriel rolls his eyes.  
“Yes, I’m serious. Jeez, kiddo, I really don’t think your teeth are gonna be anything too scary after some of the people I’ve been with.” And okay, so maybe there’s a little more derision in his voice than necessary but hey – he’s interested in seeing how far he can push Sam.

Which, in retrospect three seconds later when Sam sinks teeth into the softness of his inner thigh, may have been a little bit of a mistake.

To his surprise, though, rather than a yelp, a groan manages to drag its way out of his chest as Sam laves his tongue over the dents his teeth have made. “Okay, okay, so that was- more enthusiastic than expected,” he manages, licking his lips, legs trembling a little. “Damn, your teeth are sharp.”  
“You liked it, though,” says Sam, running a thumb along the underside of Gabriel’s still-hard cock, catching a drop of precome that’s drooling down from the head.

Gabriel pauses, and then nods. “Yeah,” he says, voice a little rough, swallowing after the admission. “Yeah, I did.” Which is sort of a surprise, really, because most of the time he’s the one doing the biting and stuff – being a god means most beings expect him to take the lead. Which, don’t get him wrong, is damn nice.  Just… apparently, the biting’s nice too. Very nice.

“Good,” says Sam, with a smile hungry enough to make Gabriel’s cock twitch, and to make his eyes widen a little. “Because there’s a lot more where that came from.”


End file.
